


Marry Berry and Paul Hollywood Have a Baking Party

by Skeletor



Category: Supernatural, The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Baking, Blood, Cages, Cake felching, D/s relationship, F/M, Fisting, Friendship, Genital Piercing, Latex, Love, Nipple tearing, Object Insertion, Oil based lubricant, Pirouettes, Sex Slave, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: Things get messy in the tent





	Marry Berry and Paul Hollywood Have a Baking Party

The tent was quiet this evening. All of the contestants of this season's Great British Bake Off had already left, as well as the crew and camera men. Paul and Marry Barry had stayed behind this evening, like they often did. It was their after-show ritual, and everyone knew to clear the area after shooting was finished so they could commence.  
Marie barie began to disrobe, letting her pendulous breasts fall past her waist. Paul always marveled at Maree barees nude alabaster form, he found her body so supple and yummy. One thing Paul always admired was the amount of piercings Mary Bary had peppering her crepey bod. She had both of her low large nipples pierced with large gauge barbells with large spikes coming out from either ends, and a cornucopia of large gauge piercings in her Vuvla, including 6 on both her inner and outer labia, all rocking large captive bead rings, making her elestic lady parts dangle a staggering half a foot from her person. They would swing when she walked, which Paul found quITE sumptous. Marei Berei was wearing very tight black latex shoulder length gloves and boots, both of which where so thight that her thin skin muffined and draped over the latex. Paul was wriggling with anticipation.  
from a picnic basket by her feet, Mahre Bahre pulled two gallons of oil based lubricant and began to dump it on the floor, as well as all over her person, rubbing it into every crack and crevice as well as all over her long latex gloves. At this point Paul Hollywood was nearly completely nude, wearing nothing but his soiled diaper, a large weighted anal plug inside him, and nipple clamps closed tightly around his long moist nipples.   
As Mmery Bbery finished lubing herself up, she motioned for Paul H. to lay himself on the lubed floor of the baking kingdom. Mary Barry ambled towards Pauls seeping body, as she did sew, she picked up a bowl of Creme Patissiere from wherever idk, and took a large greedy handful of the yummy stuff. She kneltdt down next to Hollywood, her one hand filled with tasty french creme, her other beginning to untape pauls mildly soiled diap, a sticky film of poopoo+peepee coating Pauls bottom, as well as some dead flies and ants was releaved to mery, to which she shuddered in lustyness. After the adult diaper was tossed away, the queen of baking started to slowly pull the enourmous butt plug out from inside Mr. P.H.. Paul groaned in creamy extacy as Mary BAry wiggled the massive plug that had been stored inside him all day. Finally, MARY BARY pulled the plug out completely, leaving Paul gaping and empty, with a small amount of miscelanious anal juices flowing from him. With her hand that was filled with the creme pat, she quicly thrusted her hand into Paul, creme squelching and squirting everywhere. Paul was shrilly scremeing in pure extacy. Mary left her crememy hand in paul for just a moment, before pulling it out and then thrusting it in again, this time, going straight all the way to her shoulder, so that her body was completely flush to Pauls big flat ass. Paul was absolutley chuffed with this scenario, and he began to bong like big ben, while wrenching at his nipple clamps to gain more of that haute pleasure. In doing so however, he accidentally became simply too chuffed and tore off both of his nipples. Both he and mary bary found this deeply erotic. Mary began to slam her arm all the way in and out of paul, like thomas the tank engine going for an anal joyride, pauls nip blood squirting all over the kitchen. As mary was rapidly destroying paul hollywoods ass, he began to take many pirouettes that had just been lying around, and started to stuff and shove them into the also wide and gaping tip of his penis. A bit of blood started to spurt from his sad wormy penis, but that didnt stop him, he only went harder, as did mary. She stood up and went to go grab one of te large wedding cakes the contestants had just finished hours prior, and brought it over to paul.   
"Oi why goodness me you little bugger, you are just such a chuffed twat on this glorious english night, I must simply stuff this whole wedding cake into your bum!", Mary ejaculated. piece by piece, mary ripped chunks of the cake off, and started to push them deep deep inside pauls seemingly endless cavity. Paul was bonging again like big ben, with no stopping. Mary only stopped shoving the dessert into her co-hosts bung when it began to seep out, and all the cake was gone.   
Paul was groaning with how much yummy cake was in his bummy. mary barry then had a glorious idea, and whipped out fork ffrom underneath her left titty breast, and began to feast on the wedding cake (which was a victoria sponge with a passion fruit buttercream) that was leaking out of Paul Hollwoods anals. "MMMMMMMM SOOOO SCRUMPTIOUS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF" Mary shrieked as she ate increasingly more vivaciously from within her baking partner. After she had eaten 3 buckets worth of ass cake, she decided she was finished, and took out a neat silken handkerchief from underneath her right breast, and daintily blotted around her mouth.   
There were still about 3 more buckets worth of cake inside Mr. Hollywood, to which mary knew, as did paul. "would you like some nummies, bitch boi?" Mary said to paul, who was barely hanging on. "Yes please mummy" Paul hissed.   
mary then pulled Paule up by the hair and forced him into a strange position. She had him lay on his back, with his feet and legs (all 3 1/2) over his head, and paul knew what to do. He started to shit the beautiful artisinal wedding cake onto and into his whole face and mouthe, yumming up all of the tasty butt cake, while mary bary started to shove all the whisks in the kitchen up inside her chasm (vagina).   
They were both screaming and bonging so loudly, until they both camed in extacy all over the place, thick ropes of icing ozzing from their pores and shooting everywhere.   
After they were complete, mary took the large anal plug, and easily tossed it into Pauls boy pussy (bussy) like a dart. she taped up his bleeding nipple stumps as well as his penis, which still had pirouttes inside, and applied a fresh diapey to his bottom (still covered in flies and ants, and now cake) and led him to his usual cage hidden in the kitchen set. she cleaned and dressed herself back up after Paul was put to bed in his cage, and she flew off, away until the next morning, when it would be done all again. 

~FIN~


End file.
